Sith wars two
by jimzy123
Summary: Set ten thousand years after my first fic the sith wars jayden and tynus have been awoken by the solo children and war will take the galaxy again must read the first fic before this one


The sith wars two chapter one the warrior awakens

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

The sith wars two

Ten thousand years before Anakin Skywalker was born the galaxy was in chaos. The dreaded sith wars was raging the jedi and sith battled furiously for years. In the middle of the war a clone was made by the sith leader of his son. The kaminoens knowing what would happen if this child was raised as a sith smuggled him to the jedi temple. The child grew into a mighty jedi leading the army's of the republic to many victories. The final battle happening on courosant between him and the sith he was cloned from. Before either of them could kill the other the sith lord escaped into a sleeping chamber with hundreds of other sith and was chryogenicly frozen for ten thousand years. Knowing that the chambers spread across the galaxy would open at the same time the clone found a vacent chamber beneath the jedi temple and places himself in cryo sleep as the council recreated the pods for a small army of jedi. Now ten thousand years later two young jedi are about to stumble across the clone and wake him up.

On courosant Jaiana and Anakin

solo are inside the old jedi temple looking through the archives.

"Jaiana why are we here" Anakin asks.

"You know why little brother uncle luke told us to read up on the ancient jedi as to maybe learn more about the force." Jaiana says sifting through another file from the clone wars "you know the ancient jedi and sith could lift citys right"

"Yeah but how is it gonna help if we cant find anything that far back" Anakin says walking out of the archives "ahhh" he shouts falling through the floor.

Jaiana runs to the hole where her brother was just standing "Ani are you ok"

"Yeah im fine where am i" he says squinting through the dark before taking his lightsaber from his belt turning it on. Through the small blue light he looks around seeing hundreds of holes in the walls "a crypt maybe."

Jaiana turns on her green lightsaber dropping through the hole with her brother. "No Ani the jedi burn there dead allways have this is something else.

The two young jedi keep looking finding a pod in the wall. Wiping away the condensation they see a person "theres someone in here" Anakin says

"Then lets get him out and take a look" jaiana says as they both stand back pulling the pod out with the force placing it down. The pair look at each other as the hatch opens and they examine the man seeing a lightsaber on his belt as he sucks in a deep breath. They jump back raising there lightsabers ready "who are you."

The man stands up "i am jedi master jayden smith and ive been asleep for a very long time" he says looking at the youths

"If your a master why havent we heard of you" Anakin asks

"Because im a master from the sith wars and im here with a message for the jedi council" Jayden says.

"The council arnt here anymore there on yavin IV" Anakin says

"Then i need to get there asap no wait if ive been awoken then so will he i need to go to the senate chambers now" Jayden says rushing off

Jaydens pov

I rush away from the pair of confused jedi jumping through the hole in the ceiling and out of the temple. I run through the busy city reaching the senate as in minuets as i get the through the doors i realise the senate is in session not pausing i head to the hidden door taking my lightsaber from my bely as the door opens.

"So clone your awake to time to finish what we started ten thousand years ago" Tynus says turning on his lightsaber

We run at each other our blades clashing as we fight through the main entrance panicked people running out of the doors. I jump over his head and take to the stairs charging up them hearing the senate still talking. I run through a door and find myself on an empty podium everyone lookin at me.

"I have no time to explain but you all need to run now" i say as i feel a push from behind me launching off the podium

Tynus pov

I chase my clone up the steps and hear him telling the senate to run as i force push him off the podium. i walk out and look around seeing him climbing hos way back up his white lightsaber stabbed into the podium

"Son of a bitch why wont you die" i say as he launches into the air jumping over my head i raise my black blade blocking him "guess not."

"This ends tynus" the clone says " now you wont wake up the sith"

"Haha to late" i laugh before jumping backwards off the platform landing on the ground and escaping

Jaydens pov

"Shit" i say as tynus runs away

"Who are you jedi or sith" a voice says from the supreme chancellors seat

I look at the woman as the two jedi from before rush in "your not gonna beleive me but here goes" i say pressing a button so i can address everyone

Please review


End file.
